


Always there for you

by fabulousinez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi gets home to find a sleepy Bokuto on the couch on the dawn of Valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the second and third point of this [post](http://makotozback.tumblr.com/post/111020424786/wearealsoboats-disgustingly-cute-domestic-scenes). It was written in a hurry, to be posted still on Valentine’s day so I apologise for any errors as this was not revised. I hope you like my the first I write for this ship ever and I promise to try harder next time. Enjoy :)  
> Also on my [tumblr](http://makotozback.tumblr.com/post/111027580351/always-there-for-you-bokuto-akaashi-valentines)

It had been a rough day and a rougher night. Somehow, being an university teacher meant a pile of work directly from the depths of hell, either marking tests or having a meeting of the Filosophy department that ended in ungodly hours of the day. Being that the case, it was no surprise that Akaashi Keiji was returning home at 2am, removing his shoes and taking off his jacket automatically while dropping his case unceremoniously on the lobby of his small apartment.

Going more by touch than actually seeing, Akaashi walked towards the living room, where a sleeping figure lay on the couch, the muted television on the opposite side of the room passing some weird show about hippos and how they are a ferocious animal capable of killing humans. Akaashi smiled to himself. It was so typic of his boyfriend to wait for him – or trying to, at least.

Getting to his level, Akashi removed some lone strands of hair from Bokuto’s face, who scrunched his nose and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

“Kou” – he whispered, caressing his lover’s warm cheekbone – “I’m home.”

Disturbed from his sleep, Bokuto Koutaro, a volleyball coach at the local high school, lazily blinks away the sleep until finally cracking one eye open, followed by a yawn and a languid stretch.

“Welcome home” – he mumbled, making space for his returning boyfriend, who readily joins him and his warm.

Wrapping his arms around Koutaro’s waist and intertwining their legs, Akaashi took a long breath and kissed Koutaro’s neck, closing his eyes, feeling himself consumed by the warmth and slowness of the room.

“Tough day, huh?” - Koutaro’s hoarse voice filled the silence of the room. A long sigh was enough answer to have his thumb massaging his lower back – “It’s over now. You’re home. And given it is already the 14, happy valentine’s day. Love you” – he said as he left a small kiss on top of Akaashi’s head.

“Love you too, Kou. Thanks for always being here for me.”

“Always, babe. I’ll be always be here for you.”

More words weren’t needed and, in Bokuto’s arms, succumbing to the sleep, Akasshi knew he had all he ever needed: a person to love and be loved.

~ ~ ~

Bonus:

"Shit! Koutaro, wake up, we’re late!"

Not knowing from which planet he was from nor his own name, Bokuto was violently shaken up, by a stressed Akashi, who tried, at the same time, putting on clean socks, brush his teeth and finding a new shirt to wear.

“Kou! Wake up! It’s a quarter to nine!”

“Fuck!”

In a flash, he was up and hitting the bathroom, showering in record time and putting on all the right pieces of clothes and not mismatching his socks.

The morning was hectic. Bokuto and Akaashi were all over the place, running from the bathroom to the kitchen and from the kitchen to the bedroom, often colliding into each other and somehow finding time to sneak in a few kisses.

It was five past ten in the morning when they finally left their flat, Akashi now acepting his fate of being late to his first class and mentally telling to himself he needed to call the university to inform his students of his late arrival.

Bokuto followed him to his car, and before he entered in the vehicle, snaked his arms around Akaashi and kissed him deep and lovingly before seeing him off.

“I’ll be back a bit after three” – Akaashi murmured against Bokuto’s lips, a bit breathless from the kiss – “Then I’m all yours.”

“Good, because I plan to have you all for myself for the rest of the day.”

With one last kiss, shorter than the previous, they finally let go of each other and Bokuto stepped back. Already on the car, Akaashi let the window roll down and looked at Bokuto.

“Love you.”

“Love you back” – he said, giving in to the desire of kissing him again – “I’ll see you later, ok?”

Akaashi nodded and turned on the engine. Bokuto waved until he was out of sight and Akkaashi had to admit that, for the rest of the day, all he had in mind was Koutaro and his plans for the night.


End file.
